Carmina Maliksi
Name: Carmina Maliksi Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Vehicles, Korean culture, Japanese culture, Anime Club, Volunteering Club Appearance: Carmina is unremarkable at 5'0 and 127 pounds. She has a slightly brown complexion and is on the chubby side. Her hair is dark brown and flows past her shoulders. Her eyebrows are thin and arched while her eyelashes are long and curly. Her eyes are dark brown, round, and large. She has a flat, wide nose. Her teeth are quite white due to her constant use of whitening strips and her lips are thin and narrow. She has a round, child-like face and has dimples. Her face is surprisingly clean of any blemishes or acne. She's top-heavy, with most of the weight in her arms, face, and torso. She typically wears t-shirts with bright colors like pink and yellow. They're usually paired with knee-length skirts that also have bright colors. She wears a pair of faux gold earrings and applies pink lipstick constantly. She also uses mascara daily, causing her eyelashes to become long and dark. She wears high heels or flip-flops year-round as a poor attempt to look fashionable. She also wears two or three generic bead bracelets on her right wrist as well as a silver necklace. She has a set of earphones with her every now and then so she can privately listen to Japanese or Korean songs. Her voice is usually at a medium tone but can become very squeaky and high-pitched whenever she's annoyed. Whenever she's working at McDonald's, she wears a black collared shirt which is tucked into black slacks, which she pairs with a belt. She also wears a khaki apron with the McDonald's logo emblazoned on the right side. She wears a black hat that also has the McDonald's logo and wears a pair of black shoes. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. On the day of the abduction, Carmina was wearing a pink-striped t-shirt along with jeans, which she wore due to having no other choice since she forgot to do her laundry. She wore yellow flip-flops along with one blue and one purple bracelet. She also had her necklace and earrings with her set of earphones on. Biography: Carmina was born on February 28, 1994 in Seattle, USA to Zeferino and Maria Maliksi (born Reyes). She was the 1st of 2 children. Zeferino was a mechanic while Maria owned a small convenience store. Both came from Taguig City, Philippines. The two had very distinct personalities; Maria was a quiet person who only spoke when necessary while Zeferino was a boisterous, almost arrogant person. They shared one thing in common however. They had an obsession with America. It was the one country they wanted to be in, so they strived to save as much money as they could. Eventually, they married and moved to the USA in early 1991. While they quickly assimilated with society, they always held on to a bit of their Filipino identity and made sure to teach Carmina Filipino. They also cooked native dishes such as tinola, a type of stew, or ube, a variety of purple yam. They also became close to the Filipino diaspora in Seattle. On November 7, 1997, Carmina's younger sister, Kate, was born. By all accounts, she seemed to be a perfectly normal baby up until she became 18 months old. Both Zeferino and Maria had many friends in their neighborhood, most of whom were parents. They compared their children to their neighbors' children and noticed that Kate seemed to be lagging behind. When they went to the hospital to see if anything was wrong with their child, they learned that Kate had a case of autism. As Kate grew up, the symptoms became more profound. She soon began obsessively arranging her toys in lines and frequently had tantrums. While she could speak, she only did so when prompted and if she did, her language would be slurred. This made Maria start sending Kate to multiple therapists, which put a strain on their finances. It caused Zeferino in particular a lot of stress and made him more stern. This scared Carmina. As a result, she became closer to her mother. Carmina loved her sister despite her condition. She found Kate to be a fun playmate and became her best friend. She soon made sure to help Kate as much as she could with anything and even tried teaching her. Carmina was bullied a lot in elementary and middle school due to many reasons. She became chubby due to being rather voracious when it came to eating. She also wore cheap clothes due to her family being thrifty. This led to many children calling her ugly. Also, her classmates liked making fun of her younger sister, which often made her furious. As a result, she became very reluctant of going to school and became isolated. Her father tried teaching her to defend herself, but this backfired and resulted in her getting easily affected by her classmate's jokes. In 4th grade, she was in the car with her mom when she saw a dog be run over by a truck. The sight of its blood and guts being spread over the road caused her to develop a rather persistent hemophobia, or fear of blood. This became more severe as the years passed by and caused her to avoid watching any violent shows. While the sight of blood in a TV show merely disgusts her, seeing it in real life makes her dizzy and can even cause her to faint if there's enough of it flowing. Home became a safe haven for Carmina. Around 7th grade, she attempted to become closer to her dad and noticed that he knew a lot about cars. She became interested and offered to help him fix the cars in his car shop. He was reluctant at first due to his belief that it was a man's job, but eventually gave him and started teaching the basics. Carmina grew to admire the beauty of cars and soon bonded with her father over this, even accompanying him to auto shows every now and then. Of course, she kept this a secret from the few friends she had since she was scared they'd judge her and call her a tomboy. At 8th grade, her mother, Maria, obtained a subscription to DirecTV and started watching Filipino TV channels such as GMA and TFC. Around this time, Korean soap operas and music were becoming the new trends among Filipino women. The same could be said for Maria. She soon started following these shows obsessively. Carmina took notice and started following it with her mother. She developed a crush on the star of show, Lee Seo-Jin. She soon looked up pictures of him on the Internet and discovered many other Korean actors such as Lee Min-Ho and Kim Hyun-Joong. As a result, she started spending more time on the Internet and became a part of several forums, discussing Korean TV shows and music. She even started making an effort to learn Korean just to understand the songs that she was listening to. Surprisingly, this had no effect on her grades. She always had average grades which didn't require much effort to maintain, and her time on the Internet was moderated by her parents who were worried about their electricity bills. One day in eighth grade, she decided to make a decision to have a healthy diet after a rather rough day of teasing about her weight. She spent the summer exercising and monitoring the food she ate. She also decided to get a job as a cook at McDonald's in order to pay for clothes she deemed to be fashionable. This resulted in her buying multiple make-up kits and colorful clothes. By the time she entered high school, the effects of her diet became somewhat noticeable. While she found dropping weight to be hard, she developed strength in her abdominal muscles and legs due to the fact that she ran and did crunches a lot. She also had an increased stamina. She made an effort to socialize with others when she entered Aurora since she started feeling lonely. She succeeded at joining her own circle of friends after a while and started hanging out with them regularly. After getting comfortable with her friends, she told them about her obsession with Korea. While her friends liked the actors and music she showed them, they decided to introduce her to anime and J-pop. She immediately fell in love with these and started listening and watching these as much as the K-pop songs and Korean soap operas she followed. She proceeded to join the Anime Club. In 10th grade, Carmina's parents asked her what job she wanted to have, a question Carmina had never considered. She thought for a while and believe that it would be rather difficult for her to get a nice job in the transportation industry. She then realized that she wanted to help people like her sister and decided on becoming a speech therapist. Around this time, Kate was already being 'mainstreamed' or going to a normal school. She did well in her subjects and had an easy time with school. Her tantrums, while still there, had lessened and now only occurred once or twice a month. This made her parents very happy. Seeing how much her beloved sister had progressed influenced her decision. Soon, she joined the Volunteering Club. Nowadays, Carmina usually gets B's or C's in her report card, although she gets an A every now and then in Physical Education and a D in French, her least favorite subject. While she was very excited to take French since she liked the sound of the language, she soon came to hate the class due to having difficulties with its grammar and the accent. Her grades overall slightly improved due to her desire to enter Washington State University to become a speech therapist. She studied rigorously in order to get accepted, which eventually came true. Now that she's accepted, she's already started preparing to move to Pullman, a decision which her parents find difficult but support. Whenever she has enough spare time, she goes out of the house to hang out with her friends or to go to the mall. She has even gone to anime conventions to get more merchandise of her favorite shows. While her parents have scolded her before for going out due to wanting her to focus on studies, they have slightly relaxed their rules now since she's already been accepted. Carmina is a friendly person who is easily approachable, especially if you share interests with her. While she usually entertains jokes about her weight due to being used to it, she still has her limits and can get affected. A sore point for her is her clothes, which if you make fun of will cause her to ignore you for days or even weeks. She always wants to help people and will probably do everything it takes just to make someone feel better. This is caused in part to her sister and also because she is a very religious person and believes in the Christian principle of loving everyone. However, she is also slightly judgmental and tends to avoid certain people due to their rough appearance. Also, she is easily startled. Advantages: The strength and stamina she developed and continues to maintain will make it easy for her to walk around the island and may even prove to give her the upper hand should she get into a fight. Her friendly nature could also make it easy for her to make allies. Disadvantages: Her sensitivity may cause alliances to break easily, due to something as innocent as a simple joke. Also, her phobia of blood will prove to be an obstacle when it comes to surviving since blood is quite a common sight on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 067 --- Designated Weapon: Non-Functional Flamethrower Conclusion: So... oversensitive, overweight and afraid of blood. Either she dies, or she goes nuts and on a spree. Either way, G067 loses. Crybaby. - Matt Richards - Crybaby? What are you, eight? - From you, that's rich, Baines - YOU'RE Rich, you moron - jesus christ are you seriously- --- Bathroom cleaning duty for the rest of the version. Both of you. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Maraoone. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Maraoone Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Joachim Lovelace Collected Weapons: Non-Functional Flamethrower (designated weapon), broken bottle (improvised weapon, found in the clubhouse) Allies: Lauren Rowe, Jesse Jennings, Christopher Harlin, Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace Enemies: 'Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Carmina awoke in an abandoned restaurant in the eastern inlet, where she spent some time before wandering outside and finding Lauren Rowe. Though Lauren was reluctant, Carmina offered to team up and enlisted her help in picking up her assigned flamethrower. Lauren agreed, but left Carmina as they were making their way to the shipping yard. Carmina was distressed when she realized that Lauren had gone, but she continued on to the shipping yard, where she met Alice Gilman and asked if she'd seen Lauren. Alice was a bit startled and reacted curtly, and the girls had a brief conversation before Carmina went on her way again, feeling unwanted. After wandering for a while and managing to lose her compass, Carmina found herself at the clubhouse, along with Jesse Jennings. They talked for a while and were soon joined by Christopher Harlin, and the three of them began formulating an escape plan. Jesse and Chris headed out to search for potential allies, and Carmina secured the entrances to the clubhouse and settled down to wait. Later on, Joachim Lovelace and Jaquilyn Locke approached the clubhouse, and Carmina eventually let them in. She explained that Jesse and Chris had gone to look for people and invited Joachim and Jaquilyn to spend the night with her, to which they agreed. In the morning, Jaquilyn was rattled by the announcements and she and Joachim decided to kill Carmina to ensure that twenty-four hours wouldn't pass without a kill. Carmina overheard their plans and fled the clubhouse, with Joachim and Jaquilyn in pursuit. She ran to the woods, but Joachim took aim with his ballistic knife and struck Carmina in the back. As she lay bleeding out, Joachim quietly apologized to her, and Carmina made her last request to Jaquilyn to move her to the peak clearing. Jaquilyn obliged, and Carmina said her goodbyes to her family before dying from blood loss. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''This girl was unwanted by nearly everyone she came across and died having accomplished nothing. It would almost be sad, if it wasn't so pathetic. - ''Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: "Goodbye and... hello." Carmina's last words Category:V5 Students Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Carmina, in chronological order. V5: *Finding Center *Wish I Could Breathe *The Visionary *Red as Blood Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Secrets Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carmina Maliksi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! :: I have to admit I didn't like this character's death at all; it really came off as BDA bait. The content came off as highly melodramatic, and stylistically I found the post extremely padded out and the overuse of ellipses annoying. It was a death that tried entirely too hard to be dramatic and emotional, and had the opposite effect. - Slayer :: Ellipses aside, I very much enjoyed this death. While it was relatively long, and very dramatic, it was something we didn't really see with the first roll deaths. Carmina is able to calm herself down, find it in her soul to forgive, and accept death. Despite being an early out, we get a sense of "completeness" with the end of her life. Many other deaths left us wanting more tragically, but this was a different approach. In response to the comment above mine, I'd like to debunk the idea of BDA bait. If somebody is trying to write the best death they can, let them try. To add constructive criticism, I think replacing the ellipses with text would have been a better option. It has a similar effect without looking "melodramatic." Anyways, regarding the rest of Carmina's story. She moved thread to thread by herself, looking for hope and something to do. She found both of these things upon meeting Jesse. The tragedy is that she died so soon afterwards. I would have loved to see pre-island Carmina in pregame, she was a neat character. - Nuggets Category:V5 Students